


The Inconveniences of Illness

by WinslowButGreen



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Self-Indulgent, Sickfic, Technically only kinda sorta barely implied relationship but tagged anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinslowButGreen/pseuds/WinslowButGreen
Summary: Mortals have incredibly frail bodies, and fall easily to the plagues of their world and need to be cared for.Gundham Tanaka knows this very well, even if said ill mortal disagrees.





	The Inconveniences of Illness

Gundham Tanaka did not meddle with the lives of petty mortals.

He interacted with them on their own plane and spoke to them, yes, but he did not take care of them as he did with hellish beasts. Hellish beasts were not of this world, and were far more helpless and misguided in it than mortals in their own plane.

And yet.

He was in the room of Kazuichi Souda, a whimpering mortal who Gundham knew mostly for his pathetic attempts at courtship with Sonia Nevermind, caring for him as his frail mortal body had fallen to some plague.

It was only for the sake of convenience, of course, as having the other mortals fall to similar disarray would disrupt the mortal schedule, and it would be simpler for him to take care of one frail mortal than to have to handle several frail mortals.

Kazuichi did not seem to grasp this simple arrangement as Gundham did.

"Seriously dude, it's just a stuffy nose," Kazuichi whined, "I could literally go out now and be fine."

"Despite your insistence, mortal, the plague afflicting your body would spread easily to other mortals, and your frail bodies are already inconvenienced enough," Gundham said as he glared at him, "And you are also forgetting to mention the other ails this plague has afflicted upon your body, such as the stuffed storms in your head and the flames of hell that burn your body."

Kazuichi returned Gundham's glare, even if the effect was muted by the thick cocoon of blankets that only his face poked out of, which looked away as Gundham approached the mortal's nest of comfort.

"At least Miss Sonia could've taken care of me or something instead," Kazuichi grumbled, and pulled the blanket tighter around himself.

Gundham sighed, and sat on the foot of the bed.

"As impressive as the Queen of Darkness' magical capabilities are, she is still mortal enough that she would fall prey to your illness, thereby ruining this strategy."

"Uh, you'll get sick too you know," Kazuichi said with a raised brow, and Gundham had to laugh at it.

"Do you still not understand, mortal? I am Gundham Tanaka, the Overlord of Ice! I may inhabit a mortal form, but I do not fall prey to plagues such as you meager mortals!"

Even as Gundham laughed and expressed his power, Kazuichi looked unimpressed.

"Whatever you say weirdo," Kazuichi muttered, "I'm still not fond of this."

"You do not have to be, mortal, as I will not pretend caring for you instead of my hellish beasts is pleasurable for myself. However-" Gundham said as he lifted himself off the bed- "you still have yet to consume something other than your sugary confections, which must be rectified.'

"I'm not hungry Tanaka."

"As the plague of your body would convince you, however I know that your mortal body would benefit from some…" he cast a glance at the coke bottles, "proper sustenance."

"So? What if I don't want to?" Kazuichi muttered as Gundham pulled the food out of the fridge. "It's not like you can make me do it with your hamsters or whatever."

For a moment, dead quiet as Gundham slowly closed the fridge door and turned to look at Kazuichi.

The Devas rustled in his scarf, and he wouldn't deny the grin that came onto his face as they arose and furiously squeaked, Kazuichi's sullen face slowly widening to one of fear.

"Do not underestimate the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, mortal," Gundham said with a laugh as the Devas lept out and charged, Kazuichi screaming and collapsing with his self-trapping blanket cocoon.

Perhaps- Gundham thought as he watched the Devas climbed and nipped and sent Kazuichi into fits of screams- watching this mortal could provide some entertainment.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a sickfic before. And then I was sick and this snippethappened.
> 
> Writing is strange.


End file.
